Hold Tight
by JustMeReally
Summary: Oneshots on life for the Rafter siblings after Dave and Julie's sudden death...Include Ruby's first day of school and various other daily tasks (In this Ben is the eldest, I know he isn't actually but hey)
1. How It Began

Benjamin Charlie ...

Rachel Grace...

Nathaniel Henry...

Ruby Louise...

4 remaining Rafters.

Ben P.O.V

4 years. That's how long it's been. Just 4 years. Seems like a lifetime to me.  
It was just an ordinary day to begin with.  
I'd just turned 19, so like any other boy, well man that age, I was out "celebrating" with me mates.  
Rachel...Well she was 17 party girl right? Wrong. She's always been the academic one, so she was at the library.  
Nathan, at 14 was off playing football up the park.  
And Rubes? She was only just 1 and had been left with a childminder.

Our parents were out to dinner, they'd told us that before they left.  
Mum had put Ruby to bed, given me money for the night, told Rach to take a break now and again and washed Nathans footie shorts.  
Dad just blasted the horn from the car, hating to be kept waiting.  
I promised Mum everything would be fine...I guess not every promise can be kept.

It was fast approaching 10 and I was just about tipsy. Not really feeling it for some reason.  
There was a big group of us at this bar when the music was cut off.  
I could see the cops standing in the corner, I remember teasing Carbo that they were coming for him.  
That's when they said it.  
"Benjamin Rafter"  
The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, the others laughing and joking and ruffling my hair as I stepped forward to make myself known.  
I laughed along with them, although I don't really know why.  
"I'm afraid there's been an accident, you have to come with us son"  
Talking about it now brings back that hot cold feeling that took over me, as they led me away and the music started up again in the background.

Rachel and Nathan were already in the police car, the officer outside had Ruby in her arms and was rocking her slowly.  
I frowned and held out my arms for her, as they helped me too into the cop car.  
They drove us to the hospital, by then I'd already clicked. I think Rach had too but Nathan still had no clue about it all.

A nurse came over to us.  
"I'm so sorry, you're too late"  
Those simple words said it all, and changed our lives forever.

Even now, 4 years on, it still hurts. But we're dealing with it, for the sake of each other...And Ruby.  
Mum and Dad had died, if you hadn't already guessed.  
Car crash on the way home.  
I'm 23, and practically a Dad to three well two really, kids.  
Rachel, she's 21, hardly ever at home because of her new fella.  
Nathan, well he's the 18 year old now. Business crazy, determined to do our Dad proud.  
And Rubes? She's 5. We only told her last year the truth about Mum and Dad. She cried a bit but the kid did good.

Turns out Dad had a will, even if Mum didn't.  
Basically, it said after Grandad died, us kids had one guardian left...  
Me.


	2. Nightime Comfort

Night-time Comfort

Ben was sat on the couch in the light of only one lamp. He glanced at the clock which read quarter to one.  
With a sigh he prised off the lid of his ice cream and dug his spoon into the tub.  
"This one's for you Mel" he muttered before shoving the cool dessert into his mouth.  
It had been 2 weeks since she'd left him (AN- SHE'S NOT DEAD) and it still hurt.

The silence was broken by the sound of a door creaking from the hallway.  
Ben turned to see Nathan slump through the doorway towards the couch.  
"What are you doing up this late?" he questioned collapsing beside his older brother.  
"Could ask you the same thing" Ben replied handing over the ice cream tub.  
Nathan sighed "Sammy broke up with me, says I'm too focused on my work and not on her"  
"Hate to break it to you bro, but she's got a point"  
"Ben, even if you don't agree with me, try and make me feel better will you!"  
Nathan angrily shoved the spoon back into the tub, deciding against it, he flung it on the coffee table instead.  
Ben gave his younger brother a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder in comfort.  
"In the long run, what's gunna keep you afloat...A job? Or a girl?"  
Nathan shook his head with a small laugh  
"When did you become so wise?"  
Ben shrugged "I am the oldest" he pointed out proudly.

The laughter continued, quietly however, so as not to wake Ruby.  
They were disturbed only a few minutes later, when the sound of a key turning in the lock reached them.  
Nathan cast a look at his brother who was frowning at the doorway behind them.  
Both heaved a sigh of relief when Rachel appeared in the shadowy darkness.  
"Flippin hell Rach, way to give us a heart attack!" Ben scolded, leaning back against the couch.  
The girl remained quiet, chucking her bag on the empty arm chair she drifted towards the sink.  
"Not staying at Dan's tonight then?" Nathan asked absent mindedly, while attempting to lift the ice cream pot with his feet.  
When there was still no answer, the pair looked over to see Rachel bent double over the counter, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
They jumped up instantly and rushed to her.  
"Rachel what's happened?" Ben demanded, feeling like he couldn't take much more bad news in his lifetime.  
"Daniel, he went crazy" she sniffed "He threw plates and tried to grab me but I ran and now I-"  
As she trailed off and burst into louder tears, Ben led her to the couch and sent Nathan to check on Ruby.

When the youngest Rafter boy returned, he found Ben holding their sister firmly in his arms, rocking her slowly. Whispering promises of safety into her hair.  
"She's fine" Nathan murmured as Ben shot him an enquiring glance.  
Satisfied he turned his attention back to Rachel.  
"What did he do to you Rach?" Ben sighed releasing her from his grip  
"I thought he was the one Benny" she gulped wiping her eyes "God I must look like such a mess"  
Nathan shook his head with a chuckle  
"You're gorgeous Rachel, no matter how much you worry about it, you'll always look gorgeous"  
Ben nodded in agreement, happy to see his sister smiling now, the tears easing quickly.

The three lay back on the couch, the ice cream tub between them again, when the fourth and final Rafter sibling emerged from her bedroom.  
By this time it was fast approaching 3 am, yet no-one was really tired.  
"Rubes you should be in bed" Nathan whispered, lifting her onto his lap.  
She wriggled along to sit on Rachel, who was in the middle and just so happened to have the ice cream in her hands too.  
"What's up Ruby?" Ben asked gently, watching as she ran her finger along the rim of the tub.  
"Bad dream" she told him simply.  
Rachel stroked her hair while Nathan gently removed the ice cream, leaving it on the table once more.  
"Was it about Mummy and Daddy again?" Ben questioned quietly.  
Ruby nodded and her eyes began to water.  
"You're tired Missy Moo" Rachel whispered tickling her sides.  
Ruby giggled and wriggled in her sisters lap.  
"Remember what we told you Rubes" Nathan began "Mummy and Daddy are always watching over us"  
The little girl nodded and tiredly began sucking her thumb.

Feeling dozy himself, Ben lifted her onto his hip and carried her back to her bedroom.  
Rachel shoved the half empty ice cream tub back into the freezer before following, leaving Nathan to turn off the lamp.  
Once he'd shut Ruby's door, Ben turned to his other siblings.  
"You're staying here till we speak to Daniel okay?" he told Rachel who nodded relieved.  
"And we've already talked" he added winking at Nathan  
"Sammy who?" the teen asked airily  
Ben high fived his brother, said goodnight to them both and wandered into his own room.  
Laying on the bed, he looked at the ceiling with a smile.  
"Melissa who?" he muttered before falling fast asleep...


	3. Moments Of Panic

Moments Of Panic.

Since they've been fending for themselves, the Rafter siblings have discovered how much worry they used to put their parents through on a daily basis...

Ben.

"Will you slow down for goodness sake!" Rachel scolded, watching as her elder brother shoved chip after chip into his mouth.  
Nathan sat opposite him at the table, shaking his head.  
Ruby giggled, and Rachel had to prevent her little sister from copying.  
"Ben you're supposed to be setting an example for Ruby and Nathan!"  
He shrugged and tilted his head back to demolish the last few pieces in protest.  
Groaning in defeat, Rachel took her bowl to the dishwasher. She leant against the counter and looked out the window wondering how their parents used do to it all.  
"Rachel!" Nathan's voice cut into her daydream "Rach quick!"  
She spun round to see Ben clutching his throat, his face slowly turning purple.  
"He's choking" she murmured, frozen in shock.  
Ruby looked up at her big brother in horror, tears welling up in her eyes.  
Nathan grabbed the phone to dial 000, the only one to keep his head in a crisis.  
Ben was leaning over the table trying to cough, but it was clear a chip had caught in his throat.  
His eyes began to roll in his head, and a terrified Ruby darted under the table with her teddy.  
Thinking quickly, the eldest Rafter girl ran behind her brother and grabbed him round the chest. She squeezed slightly but nothing happened.  
Nathan looked up from his phone call impressed "Rach how do you know the Heimlich?" he wondered  
She ignored him and squeezed again, tighter this time.  
The three of them sighed with relief as the slightly sodden chip flew across the table top.  
Ben collapsed back into his chair, rubbing his neck.  
Rachel laughed, thankful he was okay.  
"Totally going with I told you so" she breathed  
Nathan chuckled as he pulled Ruby out from under the table to show her Ben was alright.  
"The ambos are coming mate" he warned his brother  
Ben shook his head "You guys are such drama queens" he joked leaning back and hunting for his chips again...

Rachel.

She was 21, it couldn't be that bad, could it?  
With a deep breath Rachel emerged from the bathroom, coming face to face with her 3 other siblings.  
"Well?" Ben demanded, his arms folded in "Unimpressed big brother mode"  
"I have to wait 2 minutes" she told him, sliding past to reach the fridge "Besides I'm 21 Benny it wouldn't be so bad"  
Nathan looked up at their older brother, curious of his reaction.  
"Wouldn't be so bad?" he repeated "Rach, you had unprotected sex-"  
He paused to lean forward over the couch to cover Ruby's ears.  
Nathan and Rachel both cringed as their brother (who was in no position himself) attempted to give them a sex talk.  
"You had unprotected sex. With a stranger!"  
"I was drunk!"  
"Yeah that makes it better!"  
Nathan held up both hands to silence them, before checking his watch.  
"It's been two minutes" he muttered.  
Rachel looked over at the bathroom door in silence.  
"I'm scared" she whispered  
Ben was about to lecture her again, when he noticed the genuine terrified look in her eyes, sensed the panic surrounding her.  
He sighed and wrapped her in a quick hug  
"Do it quick, get it over with" he urged  
Nathan frowned at his brothers term, if it was positive, she couldn't exactly "Get it over with"  
With one last glance at her siblings, Rachel returned to the bathroom.  
They gave her a few minutes to process whatever result had come, and then Ben hammered on the door.  
Nathan had Ruby on his hip, both were watching, interested.  
Rachel opened the door and stepped out, mascara trailing down her cheeks.  
"Oh Rach come here" Ben sighed pulling her towards him  
"No" she whispered "These are happy tears"  
Nathan looked up "You mean?"  
She shook her head and laughed "I'm not pregnant!"  
Ben started cheering, galloping round the house. Ruby wriggled out of Nathans grip to join him.  
Pretty soon all four of them were dancing around the living room.  
"Panic over?" Ben checked, jumping onto the sofa with Ruby on his lap  
"Panic over" Rachel and Nathan agreed, settling beside him.

Nathan.

They were at the park. Fed up of being cooped inside during the snowy months.  
"I'm cold"  
"I'm hungry"  
"Is my make-up running?"  
"Can I go and play now?"  
Each Rafter had a complaint, just no-one to complain to.  
Ruby was racing up and down the banks beside the river, her siblings watching, pleased she would sleep well later.  
After a while she came skipping back over  
"Benny, teddy fell on the ice" Ruby pouted, pointing into the distance  
"I'll go, come on Rubes" Nathan said getting to his feet.  
Satisfied, Ben sat back down to watch.  
The bear was several metres across the ice, too far for a stick to reach.  
"Stay here okay Rubes?" Nathan warned his sister, before taking a tentative step on to the frozen sheet in front of them.  
He made it to the teddy easily, and tossed it over to Ruby.  
She hugged it tight and waited for her brother to return.  
As he spun to come back the way he came, the ice began to crackle dangerously.  
Nathan stopped and took a deep breath, but he was already disappearing into the freezing depths below him.  
"BENNY!" Ruby screamed, praying her eldest brother would hear her  
Sure enough, he and Rachel came sprinting down the hill towards her  
"What's happened?" they demanded as Rachel picked up her sister  
She pointed to the lake, now with a Nathan shaped hole.  
"He fell through!" she sobbed.  
Without hesitation, Ben raced over and knelt beside the hole  
"Nathan? NATHAN?" He hollered  
The water was still, apart from the occasional ripple  
"I'm going in" Ben declared seconds later, pulling off his shoes  
As he began to dip his feet in, bubbles appeared at the surface.  
Ben quickly retracted his feet, just as Nathan's head shot through the gap gasping for air.  
Rachel squeezed Ruby tightly as she jogged over to the two boys.  
"Good day for a swim mate" Ben chuckled pulling his brother out  
"Brother's gotta do what a brother's gotta do" Nathan shrugged winking at Ruby  
Rachel shook her head  
"Home. Now. Before you catch pneumonia" she instructed  
Ben took off his jumper and wrapped it round Nathan as they rushed home.

Ruby.

The Rafter sisters were prone to wander round the shops on a Saturday. It was their day together.  
That particular Saturday, they were sat having a coffee break (or in Ruby's case juice) when it happened.  
"I'm just gunna get some sugar okay Rubes?" Rachel checked pushing back in her chair.  
The girl nodded, swinging her legs as she sucked thoughtfully at her straw.  
Rachel smiled and hurried over to the counter.  
Minutes later she returned, now with a thoroughly sugared coffee.  
Ruby's empty glass sat dejected on the table, but there was no sign of Ruby.  
Rachel's heart went cold as she shoved her own drink on the side and rushed around calling for her sister.  
Shaking with panic she pulled out her phone and rung Ben, who answered after 4 rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Ben get Nathan and meet me at the shopping centre now!"  
"Rachel what is it with your telephone manner?" he teased  
"Ruby's missing!" she snapped  
There was a silence at the other end  
"What do you mean missing?"  
"I turned my back for a minute and now she's gone!"  
With a promise to be right there, Ben hung up on his distraught sister.  
Once the two boys turned up, they all split to search for Ruby.  
After a solid 15 minutes of searching, Nathan reluctantly began to dial for the police.  
He stopped when a young woman jogged over  
"Excuse me, have you lost your daughter?"  
"Our sister" Ben corrected hopefully  
They followed her to a small area enclosed with tables and chairs covered in crayons and colouring books.  
There in the far corner doodling happily, was Ruby.  
"Thankyou so much" the other three gabbled to the woman, who smiled before turning back to another child.  
"Ruby Louise Rafter don't you ever scare us like that again" Ben scolded, lifting his unaware sister into his arms.  
"Yeah Rubes you can't just run off like that, leaving Rachel worried sick" Nathan added sweeping her hair behind her ears.  
Rachel looked at her sister, not knowing whether to be relieved or angry. She decided relieved and kissed the young girls head firmly.  
"Reckon we need to get the buggy out again huh Benny?" she teased as they began walking home  
Ruby's eyes widened and she protested frantically.  
Ben held her close, refusing to put her down until they were safely through the front door.


End file.
